


From Ashi, With Love

by Bool_Ji



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Tentacles, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Pining, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bool_Ji/pseuds/Bool_Ji
Summary: Ashi, a plant-starfish-thing that belongs to Genji and lives in the basement of an unnamed Watchpoint, is a tentacle monster, but hardly behaves monstrous – she may have been bio-engineered for kinky shit, but she’s a big softie.
Her adventures started with Hanzo, who introduced her to McCree. Now the cowboy has a predicament which only a cuddly tenta-critter can solve…but someone should’ve told him to be careful what you wish for!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with Nandeeff on Tumblr (http://nandeeff.tumblr.com/). She drew the pictures, I wrote the words. Images posted with the artist's permission.

It all starts with a howdy.

McCree shudders as Ashi uncoils. Her many limbs remind him of snakes. Where he’s from, snakes mean a heap of trouble. Then again, he’s dating a man who launches bus-sized lizards from his arm. His muscular yet dexterous arm, which he uses to brace himself on McCree’s chest while he sinks down onto his cock. His arm painted with the sky, inviting the cowboy to peer up between the gray clouds at his temples and watch him smile as he gets what he needs.

Fuck, it’s been way too long.

“Look,” Jesse says, removing his hat. He wants to be as courteous as he can. Ashi may be engineered solely for sexual satisfaction, but she’s also as large as a bed with a dozen arms that could pound him to pieces. And not in a good way. “Uh, Ashley. Y’know Hanzo?”

_Of course she knows Hanzo_ , he thinks, _She does the same to_ him _what you want her to do to_ you.

“He’s been on an assignment for two weeks. Rome, I think. Beautiful place. Lots of history. I nearly begged t’go with him, but they said the mission’s fer more subtle types.” McCree fingers his bright red serape. “They had a point. So I’m gonna be blunt with you, Ashley. I’m stuck here jerkin’ it every night, imaginin’ all the romance we could be havin’ together, and it’s drivin’ me nuts. I ain’t about to sleep around on Hanzo, but _fuck_ , if I catch sight of that damn blue dildo again I’m gonna beat a hole in my head with it.”

Ashi cocks her tentacles to the side.

“No, like _hammer it into my skull_. Tried suckin’ on it already. It don’t taste like him.”

Ashi’s tendrils bow in a _oh, I get it_ gesture.

“So I figured I’d come to you. I ain’t insinuating yer the team bicycle or anythin’. Yer just…real good at what ya do.” Jesse’s eyes widen in realization. “Tell ya what. We kin make it a trade! You, uh, do yer thing, and I’ll do somethin’ fer ya. Dunno what that’d be, but you gotta want _somethin_ ’, right? Wanna go for a walk? Watch somethin’ on my phone? How about…uh, I’d say treats, but…you got a mouth in there?” A beat. “Actually, don’t answer that. I don’t wanna know.”

Ashi reaches a single tentacle. McCree hesitates, takes off his glove, and holds her…well, hand, he supposes. He has the feeling she’s too polite to offer him a dick-tacle this early. “Same deal, all right?” he asks, “Nice ‘n easy.”

Ashi nods.

Jesse sighs with relief. She doesn’t have eyes, but he feels her watching as he unbuttons his shirt and shrugs it off. “Kin I face away from ya? Yer a real pretty whatever you are, but I’m used to…” The cowboy chuckles, flushing. “I’m used to gettin’ kisses. You know what kinda lover he is. He’s a sour ole toad, but that don’t mean he ain’t sweet sometimes, y’know?”

Ashi jiggles a little as if laughing. She forms a cradle out of her limbs. Jesse settles in it, tensing as tendrils pulse and ripple against his spine. Massaging him. A pair rub firm yet gentle on his shoulders and he relaxes into her grip, shutting his eyes. Hanzo does this sometimes, when they have the time and resources for long, piping hot baths, working him loose…

([View full sized here!](http://nandeeff.tumblr.com/post/151156831520/collab-with-raunchyredbest-on-mccree-getting-a))

“Aw, fuck.” McCree unbuckles his belt. He gets as far as unzipping his fly before Ashi takes over. She starts from the top – cupping his pecs, running tentacles down his flanks and dipping them into his jeans. She slides his pants and boxers down together. Gives him enough time to moan as his stiffening cock is exposed. Then spiraling a single coil around his dick, the narrow tip seeking the slit at the top and sinking _in_ , just a tiny distance.

Jesse sputters on his own spit. Hanzo has given him plenty of handjobs. Nothing like _this_ , however. But if he shuts his eyes, leans back in the cradle, he imagines he’s pressed against his partner’s chest, spreading his legs for the archer, thrusting his hips into his touch. “Fuck, _Hanzo_ –”

Ashi supports his feet for him – when did she take off his shoes? her dexterity is admirable – and plays with his cock. It _is_ play, a teasing tightness she begins at the base and draws to the crown, and McCree loves it. Hanzo laughs in his mind, squeezes his pec – no, that’s Ashi, mindful of his hair, puckering a tendril around his nipple and coaxing it to harden–

“ _Darlin_ ’–” Jesse croons. He dimly knows he’s giving a tentacle a handjob himself, which is dutifully oozing slick into his palm. It’s smooth, slippery, and smells like aloe. 

He reclines lower, reaches between his legs. “ _Please_ –”

Ashi has him covered. The press of a tendril no bigger than a finger is soft and wet, coated with her secretions. McCree moans as she coaxes it in. The slide is almost _too_ easy. “ _Hanzo_ ,” he murmurs, “Give it to me, sugar, _c’mon_ –”

It _expands_. Slowly but steadily – _winning the race_ , Jesse thinks, and would laugh if he wasn’t spending his air on just breathing, turning his face to the side and resting against her mass. It feels like nothing he’s ever felt before, but he can’t deny its efficiency. No need to slather on more lube; Ashi’s tendril pulses and McCree can’t help but gasp at the feeling of warm, viscous liquid inside him. Like Hanzo has come inside him already and wants more, to intimately feel the mess he’s made, the mark he’s left–

The tendril pauses before it can grow too large. Astonished, that’s how Jesse feels. That this _thing_ is so in tune with his pleasure though they’ve only tangoed once before. That through touch alone, Ashi knows what blows his mind. It occurs to McCree: maybe Hanzo _foresaw_ this, went to the basement before being shipped off to Rome, told Ashi what the cowboy likes and what not to do, maybe took off his clothes and _showed_ her as well–

“ _Hanzo_ ,” Jesse whines.

And the tentacle starts to move. It doesn’t start out slow but the pace isn’t punishing either – settling on middle ground, it pushes in and out rhythmically. Unlike a cock, the very tip is mobile, crooking like a finger, drawing gentle lines as it withdraws and stiffening as it enters.

And McCree _loves_ it.

“Hanzo, Ha- _ahn_ zo–” The archer’s name is the only thing keeping him grounded. Eyes squeezed shut, Jesse pictures his lover kneeling between his legs, holding his knees apart, staring at the shell-shocked expression on his face. Massaging his prostate _and_ fucking him at the same time – impossible, but when has Hanzo ever failed to amaze him? He imagines why the Hanzo in his head is being so quiet: he’s too busy listening to the wet slap of tentacle against the cowboy’s ass, the gurgle as the tendril wrapped around McCree’s cock coats him with slick.

Jesse sees Hanzo grin – and kiss him.

The brush of Ashi’s limb against his lips – not even pushing in, but mimicking a gentle peck – pushes McCree over the edge. He comes shouting, the tentacle around his dick squeezing him, milking him dry. A strand of white spills onto his belly, and as the stars fade from his eyes, a tendril slithers through it, rubbing it into his skin.

It’s the best orgasm he’s had in two weeks. He feels boneless. Decimated.

And as he reaches, panting, for his pants, where his precious cigars are held – and he needs one badly – he feels something strange.

He’s familiar with the sensation of Hanzo coming in him. With two clean bills of health and the archer’s control kink, it happens more often than not. But this is different. It’s not just slick. There are _things_ in him. Round, _hard_ things. 

“A-Ashley?”

He smells smoke. Ashi has his lighter in one arm, a lit cigar in another, and he watches as she spirits it into the mass of her limbs. Relaxing, she holds him in a gentle post-coital cuddle as she exhales a plume of gray.

“Aw, hell,” McCree murmurs.


End file.
